The present invention relates to a compact disk (CD) case, and more particularly to a low-profile CD case that has reduced overall height and can be produced with less material, assembling and transport costs while maintaining good packing quality thereof.
With the production of digital compact disks that provide large storage volume and precise signals, a variety of storage structures are developed for safely holding and storing such compact disks. An earliest and most common type of CD case mainly includes a bottom seat having a top cover pivotally and openably connected thereto, and a CD deck disposed in a space provided on the bottom seat. The CD deck includes a shallow recess for receiving a compact disk therein. A catch button having a plurality of radially extended flexible catch pawls is centered at the CD deck. A compact disk is positioned in the CD deck and accordingly the CD case by aligning a central hole of the compact disk with the catch button and pressing the disk downward, and removed from the CD deck by depressing a center of the catch button to cause retreated catch pawls and release the compact disk.
The above-described conventional CD case is a three-piece unit, a production of which would require longer time and higher costs for molds, material and assembling thereof.
Moreover, to contain the CD deck, the conventional CD case formed from the top cover and the bottom seat must have an overall height at least about 10mm that is several times of the thickness of a regular compact disk. Such a height of the three-piece CD case largely increases space and cost required for storing, packing and transporting the CD cases and the compact disks stored therein. The three-piece CD case also requires more plastic material to produce it and will therefore cause more environmental problems in disposal of the discarded plastic case.
There are thin paper bags or clear poly bags with one open end being used to contain individual compact disks. Such bags have the advantage of low production and transportation costs due to their small thickness. On the other hand, these bags give consumers the impression that they are used to hold compact disks of inferior quality.